Friends: WWE Style
by LegendKillerRKO
Summary: RAndy Orton, Shane McMahon, John Cena, Torrie WIlson, STephanie McMahon, and MAria Kanellis are in Friends except WWE Style!
1. Meet the Friends!

Hey guys I'm thinking about writing a new story, and I just got this idea and hope you like it, also I'm thinking about rewriting "Payback Time" because I feel it was a bit rush and I want to make it better so tell me your opinions. Thanks! Well actually this story is like the tv show "FRIENDS." Except WWE style, also pairings might be different. Enjoy!

Shane McMahon – is a dinosaur geek. He works in a dinosaur museum. He has a sister Stephanie McMahon who is a head chief at Alessandros. He is married to Carol but has a crush on Torrie Wilson who doesn't like him at all. Shane later divorced with Carol after founding out she was gay, Shane also have a 1 year old kid Ben. Shane is 24

Torrie Wilson – works for Ralph Lauren, even though her Dad Al Wilson a docter is a very rich man, wants her to experience this life. Torrie has two mean spoiled and annoying sister Heather and Amy. Torrie is single and lives with Stephanie. Randy and John live across them in a apartment. Torrie is 21 years old.

Stephanie McMahon- is a head chief at Alessandros, and is the sister of Shane McMahon. Stephanie is obsessed with being clean and neat, which Randy gave her a nickname, "The Neat Freak." Stephanie is living with Torrie in a apartment Randy and John live right across them. She is currently dating Ethan a senior college student. Stephanie is 23 years old.

Maria Kanellis-is a masseuse, in "Lucky Mask." Maria is known for being the weird one, always making up like spirits coming back and stuff. Maria lives alone in a apartment where Shane lives in. Maria is single, and has dated many weird guys. Maria is the youngest girl of her friends, she is 20 years old.

John Cena-is a male model and actor. John is known as the "ladies man." And is a player. Jjohn is known as the dumbest one out of the group. John has an agent name Estelle. John lives with Randy, his best friend of the group, they live across from Torrie and Stephanie.

John is single (of course if you know what I mean) and John is 22 years old.

Randy Orton- is works for a company name "Data Smile." Randy works in a office and is best at Data Reconfiguration, which he hates his job. Randy lives with John Cena. Randy is known for his wise cracks and jokes. Randy is the smartest one in the group, but Shane is smart with dinosaurs only. Randy is single, and not too good with asking girls out. Randy is only 19 years old, and still goes to college but at night.

I know th age thing is a big difference but I just want to make them younger. Also the parings will be different, tell me what you guys think of this story, and also give me opinions of who should be pair with who. Thanks!


	2. China Plates!

Hi guys, so here is the beginning of the story Enjoy!

" So Shane how's it going?" asked his friend John, as they were drinking coffee at Central Perk.

"Great, I just finish teaching a class," said Shane taking a sip from his coffee.

"What?" said John completing forgetting what was going on.

"You asked me how was I doing, and I said Great," said Shane annoyed by his friends manners.

"Are you sure I asked you that, because I only say, "How you doing," to the ladies," said John as he gave him a wink, as Shane rolled his eyes.

"Plus I was checking that babe out," said John as he pointed to a girl with brown hair outside of the coffee house, as Shane look.

"Dude, that's my sister Stephanie," said Shane as John widened his eyes, then grinned.

"If she dress like that everyday instead of that chief's outfit, she might get lucky, said John smirking drinking his coffee as Shane rolled his eyes again.

"Hey, guys," said Stephanie as she walked in.

"Hey," they both said together.

"SO, I'm making dinner tonight, all of you guys are coming right," said Stephanie.

"You know I'm always in," said John rubbing his stomach.

"Yeah, I'll be there," said Shane.

"Great, oh and tell the others," said Stephanie as she left.

"Others, you don't need others, I'm here," said John.

"Well, Randy is at work , and Maria is doing massages to clients at my apartment since she burned her's down, then Torrie is at Ralph Laurens," said Shane thinking about Torrie.

"Alright, how about I go find Randy, and you find the rest," said John getting up.

"Wait, you get to tell one person, while I tell two, do you have any idea how far is Ralph Lauren at," said Shane.

"Okay, first, you do want to see Torrie right," said John as Shane nodded. "Second, Randy's place is near Sloppy Joe's," said John thinking about those hamburgers.

"Okay, just let's go," said Shane as they both went their separate ways.

"Hey Randy," said John as he enter his office.

"Wow, what brings you here, my fat friend," said Randy.

"Shut up, anyways Stephanie is cooking at her place tonight so be there, probably around 8, alright ," said John thinking about going to Sloppy Joe's.

"Yeah, okay what is she making a sloppy hamburger, with those China plates, wait no Stephanie, makes nice neat hamburgers!" yelled Randy as he remember one time he accidently drop a piece of olive on the floor and it left a stain, as Stephanie cussed him out and smacked him across the head.

"Dude, Stephanie make neat stuff," said John.

"That's what I just said," said Randy looking at his dumb friend.

"Anyways' later," said John heading over to sloppy Joe's.

"Hey Tor,," said Shane as he saw her.

"Oh, hey Shane what are you doing here,"said Torrie looking at him.

"Well Stephanie is making dinner tonight, so she was wondering if you would come,"said Shane.

"Is she using those china plates?" asked Torrie.

"Uh, I think so," said Shane.

"Okay no thanks," said Torrie.

"Why?" asked Shane.

"Because the last time we used them, and I was cutting the steak she yelled at me for cutting her plates," said Torrie.

"Yeah, I remember that,"said Shane.

"Well, I just go," said Shane as he waved then left.

"Bye," said Torrie getting back to work.

"Hey Maria," said Shane as e walked into his apartment.

"Oh hey Shane," said Maria as she was watching T.V.

"Where are your clients?"asked Shane.

"Oh, only two clients came today, and one of them was really fat, and was really greasy and smelly, so I refuse to massage him," said Maria as Shane looked at her weirdly.

"Okay, what about the other one," said Shane.

"Oh, the other one, I just don't like him I had a feeling he was bad luck," said Maria.

"Okay, so hey you wanna go over to Stephanie's to have dinner," said Shane.

"Well, it depends if she is going to use those china plates," said Maria.

"Okay why does everybody say that' said Shane as he threw his coat down. As Maria stared at him.

"You know what you're right," said Shane as he sat down and sighed.

"I have a weird sister," said Shane.

"aww, no sweetie, you're weirder," said Maria patting on his back as Shane looked at her.

"How am I weirder? asked Shane.

"Please, dragons," said Maria.

"Dinosaurs!" yelled Shane as Maria covered her ears.

"Geez, Shane does it matter, geek," said Maria as Shane looked at her in disbelieve, this is going to be a long life, thought Shane.

Well how did you guys like it! Well give me all your opinions, and please review. Thanks for reading!!!


	3. Dinner At Stephanie's

**So this is another chapter, and again I know I haven't been updating for a long time, but I'm back now, and I'm not sure about continuing the other stories besides this one and "all or nothing at all" I don't know where the other stories are going, but anyways hope you'll enjoy this chapter=)**

**Chapter 3-Dinner at Stephanie's**

**--xx—xx—xx—**

**Just as Randy was about to pack up and head over to Stephanie's for dinner his boss walked in.**

"**Orton, is that report done yet?" **

"**Yes sir it is, I was just about to drop it off at your desk Mr. Flair."**

"**Oh great, I'll just take it now since I'm here anyways, wife has been nagging me all morning for me to come home early," said Mr. Flair as Randy handed the report over to him.**

"**Well since I'm off early, you might as well too kid, bet its been a rough day for you," **

"**I get off around this time sir," said Randy as he glared at his boss obviously annoyed with him.**

"**Ohh right," said Flair as he slapped his forehead lightly and chuckled.**

"**Well see you tomorrow, Orton!" said Flair as he left Randy's office.**

"**See you later you freak of nature," mumbled Randy as he shuts of the light and closed the door.**

**--xx—xx—xx**

**Meanwhile at Stephanie's apartment...**

"**John, what do you think you're doing?" said Stephanie as John stepped in with a half eaten potato chips bag in his hand.**

"**What?" asked a confused John as he ate more of the chips.**

"**Dinner starts approximately in 28 minutes and 6 seconds and you're over here eating chips in my face, do you know how insulting that is to me, it makes me think that you don't want to eat what I have to make," yelled Stephanie as she grabbed the bag of potato chips out of John's hands and threw it out the window.**

"**Oh come on you can at least threw it in the garbage can so I can get it later," said an upset John as an angry Stephanie glared at him.**

"**Look why don't you go watch some tv and go wash your hands 5 minutes before dinner starts ok," said Stephanie in a calmer voice as she took some avocado out of the fridge.**

"**Oh fine, but just remember you owe me a bag of chips," said John as he walked over to the living room.**

**Just then Shane and Maria walked in the room.**

"**Hey guys."**

"**Hey," said Shane and Maria as they took off their coats and hanged them on the coat hanger.**

"**So how's dinner coming along?" asked Shane as Maria sat down on the couch with John.**

"**Great, tonight we're having steak and some salad."**

"**Sounds delicious."**

"**I know!" said Stephanie in an over excited voice.**

"**You guys are going to love it," said Stephanie as she just finished making the salad.**

"**So when are Randy and Torrie are going to be here," asked Stephanie.**

"**Soon, I suppose," said Shane while taking a drink from the fridge.**

**Then Randy and Torrie came in through the door.**

"**Hey."**

"**Hey."**

"**How was work you two?" asked Stephanie **

"**Ugh, it was horrible," said Randy as he took a drink from the fridge and joined Shane at the dining table. **

"**Mine was ok, could have been better though," said Torrie as she headed toward her room.**

"**Ok guys, dinner is about ready, can you guys go wash your hands please," said Stephanie as she prepared the table. Just as everyone washed up and sat down on the table Torrie started complaining as usual.**

"**Why can't I get promoted already," said Torrie as she started to poke through her salad in frustration.**

"**Um honey, I know it must be a hard time for you right now, but can you please don't poke your fork through the plate so rough, I mean I just brought those about 2 months ago," said Stephanie as Torrie glared at her.**

"**Or not," said Stephanie as she continued eating her salad. **

"**I mean what am I doing wrong, I've been working for this company for almost a year now and I'm still in the same position,"**

"**Its not that bad Tor, you'll have to work there for at least a year or two in order to get promoted, which I'm sure you will," said Maria as she tried to cheer up her friend.**

"**Oh what do you know, you've been working at the same place for 3 years and you're still in the same position you were 3 years ago," said Torrie as Maria looked rather hurt.**

"**You know Tor, you're my best friend, but if you say that again I'm gonna have to pound you just a little bit," said Maria as she continued eating her salad as Torrie looked at her weird friend in horror.**

** xx--xx--xx  
**

**Okay I know that wasn't the best chapter, but I'm working on it. So tell me what you think, and feel free to give me ideas or suggestions if you have any. Thanks!**


End file.
